


Blank Space

by Ice_Milk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Victor Nikiforov, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Milk/pseuds/Ice_Milk
Summary: It's known through out the world that you are born destined to be with another, from the moment you are born your soul is calling out to its other half. Logically speaking it should be impossible to find your destined one with the world population, however the soul has since evolved. Once both parties are of the age 20 the younger will be able to reach out in a dream like state to their older counter part, the younger will have complete control over this connection until they open the bond to their soulmate.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a little break from Tsukki/Yama and the first few chapters of this have been burning a hole in my phone for months so I figured why not post and give writing more a try.

When age twenty comes and goes for Victor he is crushed that he is unable to push a connection out to anyone but soon becomes content from the realization that this means he is the older of the two. As the years continue to go by though he becomes more and more impatient. Why hasn't anyone reached out to him yet? Of course, he knows that only the younger can reach out first and not a day before they turn twenty but here he is now turning twenty-four years old tomorrow and no connection has been made.

Waking up the morning of his twenty-fourth birthday Victor feels even more lonely, another year has gone by without the connection he has so desperately wanted since he first learned about soulmates. Rolling over he buries his face in his dog Makkachin's thick curls, reaching up to scratch behind her ear earning him some soft wags from her tail as she wakes up. 

"Who's my best girl Makka? Huh? Who's my best girl? You are! Yes, you are! Give me a few minutes to change and we'll go for our morning run. How's that sound?" 

Giving her one last pat on the head Victor reluctantly climbs from the bed to stretch and make his way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he groans.

 _'I'm not getting any younger looking; will my soulmate even still want me when they become of age?'_

After washing his face and throwing one of his jogging outfits on he makes his way out to the front door where Makkachin is patiently waiting.

"Ladies first." He says after he leashes her and opens the door. 

Quickly making their way down to the lobby and out the door Victor sets off in a light jog to warm up his muscles slowly and at the same time allowing Makka to sniff her surroundings. The morning air is harsh in St. Petersburg but after having lived in it most his life Victor is more than ready to be embraced by it. 

A good twenty-five minutes later and they're finally back inside, Victor laughing as he brushes the snow off Makkachin. He's always loved when it snows on this day, it makes the day feel more magical. The phone suddenly rings and Victor struggles to get up from the floor where Makkachin had tackled him giving him kisses. 

"I'll be right back girl, why don't you go wait in the kitchen and I'll get us some breakfast when I'm done?" Makkachin huffs and walks into the kitchen as if she understood causing Victor to laugh out as he answers the phone. 

"Go for Victor."

"A simple hello or good morning would suffice Vitya."

"Good morning Yakov and a Merry Christmas as well, what can I do for you?" 

"I'm calling to see what your plans are for later tonight."

"Of course, I'll soon be getting ready for my surprise party which will be disguised as a dinner with you." 

"How did... it was Gosha wasn't it?"

"Yes, not that he meant too, I just happen to over hear him while he was on the phone with Anya." 

"That girl, she's not even his soulmate."

"Yakov there's no harm in relations before you connect with your soulmate, besides Anya is not yet twenty so they very well could be."

Victor can practically hear Yakov roll his eyes. "I'll be by to pick you up at 6, we reserved a small banquet room at your favorite restaurant."

"Sounds lovely, see you then Yakov."

"Goodbye Vitya and happy birthday."

"Thank you."

Upon entering the kitchen Victor is met with a sight that melts his heart, his beloved Makkachin sitting pretty in front of her food bowl waiting ever so patiently, tail wagging instantly the moment she sees him enter the room.

"Sometimes I swear you're too good for me Makka, such a good girl waiting while daddy was on the phone."

Victor goes about his normal off day routine. After his morning run and breakfast with Makkachin he showers, checks his social media accounts and posts some photos of Makkachin looking cute all while lounging on the sofa. Then finally starts the tiring part of his day, reading and replying to as many sponsors offers as he can bare that Yakov has sent him. 

By the time five o'clock comes around Victor is feeling drained from spending hours replying to the never-ending emails and the birthday comments but he just couldn't stop himself. Forcing himself to put the phone down he groans as he digs through his closet. 

_'What kind of attire should I wear?'_

Deciding on the nice dark grey suit he was gifted last year from Yakov he takes a quick selfie #DinnerReady and posts it to his accounts just before there's a knock at his door. Filling Makkachin's dinner dish he pats her head one last time before answering the door. 

"Yakov, punctual as always."

"You should learn a thing or two by example." Yakov gruffs and Victor rolls his eyes as he grabs his coat and scarf.

"Shall we head out then? Makka watch our home while I'm gone!" 

The car ride is mostly silent until they pull up to the restaurant. Following Yakov in and towards the banquet room in the back he is genuinely surprised by the amount of people waiting for him. 

"Happy birthday Victor!" 

To his left there was Yakov with Lilia, his parents, Ivan and Victoria, two of his younger siblings Vitaly and Irene, his best friend and competitor Christophe with his assumed new flame, Georgie with Anya of course and finally a few sponsors in which he had grown very close with over the years. 

The room had been decorated and there were tables full of food and gifts as well, momentarily Victor was beside himself in happiness. Until he realized that this day only meant another year had gone by without a connection to his soulmate. Sensing the awkward silence around him Victor forces himself to smile. 

"This is all really too much everyone, I don't deserve all of this." 

_'I haven't even been able to connect with my soulmate yet, I'm worthless.'_

"Now, now," his mother comes and wraps her arms around him, "none of that. Today is a happy day, on this day twenty-four years ago you were brought into our lives... actually you know what forget you, we should be celebrating me! Thinking about it now you gave me the most trouble coming out, I didn't think I would survive but I somehow managed." Victoria squeezed his shoulders and smiled, "Those gifts are rightfully mine!" She shouted as she walked off to inspect the gift table.

"Your mother is right you know," his father started as he followed Victoria's lead over to the gift table, "this night twenty-four years ago your mother broke two of my fingers and also almost poked my eye out while giving birth to you and that was after driving her to the hospital during a snowstorm in the middle of the night. I'd say we both deserve to be celebrated." 

Victor was in shock but soon found himself across the room hugging both his parents tightly, mostly to stop them from touching his gifts but also because he was indeed very thankful, they had brought him into the world.

"You never know Vitya it could be very soon that your soulmate reaches out to you, you don't want them to feel your sadness, do you?" His mother whispered to him as they hugged.

Victor could only smile and nod. Of course, he couldn't have such a thing happen. He has been dreaming of connecting with his soulmate since he was 4 years old, he would never allow them to feel such horrible emotions. 

The rest of the party went off without a hitch, there was lots of laughter and drinking. Victor excused himself rather early around 10 PM while everyone else was still mid celebration. 

"Makka is waiting for me at home and I'm pretty tired." Honestly speaking he had laughed all he could muster and was starting to feel guilty. How could he have so much fun when his soulmate could be out there struggling without him. 

His parents exchanged a look but nodded in understanding, Victoria being one year older than Ivan, she remembers the empty feeling she had inside while waiting for the connection. It was only one year but her Vitya has been feeling this loneliness for four years now. She could only hope it would end soon. 

Arriving home Victor was emotionally exhausted and crashed on his bed without even taking off his suit jacket. Makkachin was kissing him all over as if to wish him a happy birthday and he could feel the tension from the end of the night drifting from his mind as he welcomed sleep. 

He welcomed the dream with open arms as he could feel himself flying across the ice. Yes, even as a professional figure skater Victor still often dreamed of being on the ice, after all it was his favorite place in the world to be. The ice this time was so smooth and the air was nice and crisp, however he wasn't the least bit cold. 

Ever so slowly a warmth engulfs him, the ice begins to melt and everything around him fades. Until nothing was visible, not even himself, he calls out but can't even hear his own voice. If it weren't for the gentle warmth he feels around himself he would be panicking.

Suddenly before him words of Russian float in the empty space.

 **I'm a dime a dozen, you should connect to someone more worthy.**

These aren't his words so Victor is briefly confused. Then it clicks, this warmth he feels, as if being completely embraced by another, he must finally be connecting with his soulmate! Blindly reaching forward Victor feels through the space hoping that he is able to somehow connect with the other presence he is feeling. 

When hands meet hands, he quickly grabs hold and instantly feels foreign emotions trickle through him, they're panicked and trying to pull away. Reaching deep inside himself Victor begs for them to grant him a way to communicate, he squeezes their hands in reassurance until the other settles down.

Victor is granted with the image of paper and pencil. Reluctantly he let's go with his dominant hand and quickly writes down his message.

 **Isn't that for me to decide?**

It disappears from the paper and reappears in large floating letters before them in a foreign language. The connection is fading, there has to be something more he can say.

 **We can take this as slow as you need.**

He squeezes the others hand once more as he writes his final message.

 **I will wait for you.**

He waits for a reply but is saddened when suddenly the hand he was grasping fades away and he's awoken from their connection.

With tears in his eyes he slams his fist down on the empty pillow next to him startling Makka awake, the connection was there but ripped away and Victor is once again waiting in the dark hoping for the future. 


	2. Chapter 2

Victor doesn't tell anyone about how his soulmate finally reached out because they may have reached out but the connection wasn't opened. He has tried countless times to reach out but all he's met with is the same wall of ice that has always been there. Without fail though Victor still tries every single night to make a connection but his frustration only grows as does the sadness.

 _'Why would they not want to be with me? Am I not enough for them? What did they mean by dime a dozen?'_

It's now been three months and he can't even sense a crack in the wall of ice blocking their connection. The anger that flows through him grows as the days continue to go by and so does his desperation. He's been doing research about the soul connection and finally he might have found something, deep in the web where he knows he probably shouldn’t be. 

It looks like a research paper that had been deleted from its original poster but not before someone else saved it in this spot. Said paper states it may be possible for the older to request for a connection to be made. Victor had never heard of such a thing before but logically speaking it would make sense for people to want to cover this up. Sometimes soulmates are years and years apart in age, people aren't able to connect before the age of twenty for a reason. Still he's desperate, they could need him, and willing to try anything at this point. 

After reading through the paper Victor has deemed it simple enough to try on his own and there shouldn't be any real risk. Looking at the time he yawns, 1 AM.

_'I've really been at it for four hours today huh.'_

Closing his laptop, he heads into bed and allows himself to be swept off by sleep. 

Victor arrives at the rink earlier than usual, earlier than usual meaning on time as the doors are opening. Yakov is stunned beyond words when Victor walks through the door and asks if the ice is ready yet. He can't wait a moment longer to try and connect with his soulmate. After a quick stretch he's on the ice doing a few laps to continue to warm his muscles.

_'The ritual said I must enter my most relaxed state of mind, gather all my thoughts of my soulmate and imagine our last encounter.'_

Turning on Stammi Vicino Victor continues to glide around the ice feeling his desperation and need to connect with his soulmate grow. He clears his mind from anything except those feelings, breathing deep he closes his eyes to envision the white space, pushing himself further Victor searches for the paper and pencil. He feels himself falter on the ice as the image comes into view but manages to regain his balance. 

_'Damn I really should have thought about what to write beforehand.'_

Placing a hand over his heart he quickly writes down the first thing that comes to mind, folds the paper and let's it go. 

Waking up is rather difficult, he feels heavy, his mind is a fuzzy and his eye sight in a blur, there's pain radiating from his knee, shoulder and head. The light is bright causing him to squint in attempt to see better. Yakov is standing over him yelling but he can't quiet hear the words. Wait standing over him? Suddenly he's aware of the coldness on his back. Reaching out he accepts the hand to help him off the ice.

"What happened to me?" He asks as they make their way over to the bench at the barrier.

"That's what I'd like to know Vitya! I leave you alone for ten minutes to warm up and when I come back you are laying flat on your back non responsive on the ice! The only reason I didn't call for medics is because you were clearly snoring! Tell me boy, how does one fall asleep whilst ice skating?!" 

Thinking back the last thing he can remember is the paper flying up and over the wall of ice that has taunted him for so long... and then it all came back to victor. Quickly jumping to his feet, he looks back out onto the ice and smiles broadly. 

"I was requesting a connection with my soulmate." 

"Soulmate? Since when do you have a soulmate? No wait requesting as connection what does that even mean Vitya?"

"My soulmate reached out to me about four month ago for the first time, the night of my birthday to be more exact. The space was blank I couldn't see or even hear myself; I could only feel their presence, they were... anxious. They told me I needed to find someone else and left. I couldn't just let it go like that so I've been researching ways for the older to connect the bond and found a ritual of sorts, I only hope it worked." 

Yakov starred at Victor for a few moments before his face slowly turned red and he began to yell. "An unknown ritual that messes with the soul bond? Have you lost your fucking mind?! Vitya you can't as the older, you have no right to decide when or if you will get into contact again until they open the connection to you!" 

"Yakov I could feel that they needed me despite what they said. Are you telling me to abandon the one person in the world who is the literally the other half of my soul?" 

Sighing, Yakov sits heavily on the bench. "You did it once, now wait and see. Just promise you won’t try it again; I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw you lying on the ice lifeless." 

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't think of what would happen to me, I was just thinking about them." 

"Of course, you weren't thinking! There's nothing but figure skating, your dog and air in that head of yours. Now go home, there will be no practice today, rest and see if your ritual worked." Smiling Victor brought Yakov into a crushing hug before running out the door ignoring the man's loud protests. 

Arriving home Victor was greeted by Makkachin who almost knocked him to the floor slobbering all over him. "I'm home my baby! Come cuddle with papa while he waits."

Days turned to weeks but he didn’t want to give up but Victor had basically lost all hope that the ritual was successful. Another two months had gone by when he finally started to feel that familiar warmth in his chest and heaviness in his eyes. Thank god it was his off day, slowly making his way to the kitchen he laid out fresh water and food for Makkachin not knowing how long he would be out. Then sent a quick text to Yakov while on the way to make sure the door was locked before heading into his room to lay down. Laying down he tried to calm his excitement with a few timed deep breaths, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into the light. 

Greeted by the familiar white space Victor blinded reached towards where he felt the presence of the other coming from. Once he felt them, he didn't hesitate to pull the other form into his embrace. They stiffened but soon relaxed and even reciprocated the embrace tucking their head against Victor's chest and wrapping their arms around his waist.   
They stood like that until Victor himself stiffened seeming to realize what he had just done and pulled away. Panicking he quickly looked around for the paper and pencil but had no luck. Carefully reaching back out he fumbled as he grabbed the others hand and poked their palm with his finger repeatedly hoping the understood. A breath of relief escaped him when the paper and pencil appeared. 

**I'm so sorry!**

He quickly wrote out. 

**I was beside myself with relief when you finally reached out to me again.**

The words came and went in the same foreign language, Victor was worried he had royally fucked up when there was no response and was just about to continue on writing when he felt timid hands touch him. They connected with his forearm first, slowly reaching around him and pulling him forward until he could feel the other flush against him. Feeling elated Victor reached around the other as well pulling them in even closer. 

Focusing on his soul mate he allowed his hands to slightly roam. Slowly working up their back to their shoulders, one hand stopping to caress the back of their head. Victor could now tell the body he was clutching, even though it was smaller than his own, was also a man. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of their head, honestly gender had never mattered to him in the first place. After a few moments he could feel the other begin to squirm around reluctantly Victor decided it was best to let go. 

**How did you reach out to me?**

The words appeared before him once again in Russian. Taking hold of his paper and pencil once again he told the other of the simple ritual. 

**I wanted to see you again no matter what.**

**I'm no one special though.**

Sadness filled his heart. How could his soulmate feel so worthless? 

**You're the most special person in the world to me, the one and only person who holds the other half of my soul.**

**You know nothing of me.**

Victor couldn't help but laugh, because of course given the circumstances he didn't know anything other than the gender of this person but that somehow didn't matter to him.

 **I would like nothing more than to get to know you though.**

Victor reached out again to take his soulmates hand, pulling it upward he placed a gentle kiss on their knuckles.

He could feel the rush of anxiety overflowing from his soulmate, mentally kicking himself he let go of the hand and waited in silence for a reply. 

**What would you like to know?**

He could feel the reluctance in the question so he decided to play it safe. 

**Anything and everything that you are willing to share with me is what I’d like to know.**

**I don't really know where to begin, I don't want to reveal myself just yet.**

Those simple words 'just yet' caused Victor's heart to skip a beat.

 **We'll take things as slow as you'd like.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
